Episode 3-38
Summary Brilith is surprised at Leez's words, and asks if she means that planets and galaxies are dying. Leez tells her yes, and that more than half of the sura realm has already been destroyed. She adds that the Garudas have been annihilated, and the only survivors of the Gandharva and Ananta clans were those who took refuge with the Asuras. As for the Asuras, their nastikas are still in good shape but the rakshasas and below have been decimated. The Yakshas and the Kinnaras formed an emergency alliance with the gods, but even they have lost some of their nastikas. And the Vritra clan... Brilith interrupts, alarmed that the gods have joined forces with suras. Leez states that those things are a threat to every race. Brilith seems to recall these words from her past: "Their existence threatens the universe. Before they become a problem, we will recreate them. But what of those that already exist? Well..." Brilith remarks that she was in a similar situation, a very long time ago, when the gods and suras worked together to drive off a common enemy. Leez is surprised and says that she never heard about that, but admits that her knowledge of history is lacking in spite of learning as much as she could from Yuta and Mr. Kasak. Brilith reveals that it happened billions of years ago and no historical records exist anymore. Leez changes the subject and asks Brilith to help Mr. Kasak stop the pursuing suras from crossing through the gate before it closes. Brilith proceeds to activate the Staff of Agni and casts a fusion spell: hoti agni bhavati agni. Many laser-like beams disintegrate the suras they hit, destroying them all. Leez looks on in surprise as Kasak states that it looks like he is not needed. At the Temple of Earth, people begin to notice that Kasak has emerged from the gate, and remark that he had been missing for seven years. Laila notices that the turrets have suddenly activated, and yells at Siera to run to the barrier orb. The turrets begin firing on Kasak, who manages to dodge most of the attacks; Leez blocks one attack using a transcendental from her sword. She is alarmed since he had told her earlier that the turrets would not be a problem, but Kasak explains that they are a bit different than normal, and that a god may be powering them as well as the barrier. Leez then notices that the turrets have suddenly stopped firing. Siera, now operating the barrier orb, wonders why the turrets would not fire upon all those suras, yet they attacked Mr. Kasak. Chandra, standing next to Agni, praises Siera for taking over and preventing Kasak from being hit before they could return. He then wonders what the Tarakas are evolving into, because the barriers could be the next thing to become useless against them. He tells Agni that it is good news that Brilith is now with Kasak, but Agni just looks down in silence. As Chandra tries to press him into speaking, Gandharva watches from inside his jail with a worried expression. As they walk towards Kalibloom, Ran remarks to Shess that the gate vanished once Mr. Kasak passed through it, and it appears that Chandra took care of the Tarakas that passed through earlier. Shess, via his tablet, notes that the Chaos barrier would interfere with the gods' transcendentals. Ran wonders if Chandra amplified the magic of magicians instead, but Shess points out that magic calculation is also disrupted, although a magician proficient in silent magic could steer the direction of a spell already cast. Ran relates that he knew a magician who could steer the path of lightning after it was already activated, and that she could even teleport in spite of the disruption in calculations... Ran suddenly notes that it is strange that he had not thought of this magician—who was arrested for killing many people, broke out of prison, and committed yet another terrible crime—for seven years. He decides that he will enter the city and meet with Mr. Kasak and the gods to discuss the matter. As they continue walking together, Ran asks how a rakshasa like him managed to get so friendly with the gods, but Shess retorts that he is not friends with them. Behind a nearby tree, Sagara can be seen watching them before turning and walking away. 3-038 hoti agni bhavati agni.png|fusion spell 3-038 Leez the tank.png|Leez, the tank 3-038 whats up with the turrets.png|Why shoot now? 3-038 watching.png|hidden Queen Currygom's comment Thank you, and see you next year! Afterword a walking history book Even though Brilith hates the gods, it doesn't mean that she likes suras. Don't forget that she tried to kill Maruna. She didn't even want to question him, only kill him... Within Brilith's memories, how many years did she spend practicing this magic? The main character only became a tank. In order for the main character to become a power dealer, she would need an available magician. T_T Wasn't there anyone who could teach her magic in the past seven years? He is setting up the voice volume according to the mood of the conversation. I was asked why this product was a best-seller just for being waterproof and having voice output. At the Aeroplateau meeting in Season 2, do you recall what Mirha had brought? That was the older model, and this is the newer one. The voice output is only one of many functions. This is the last update for 2017. Best wishes for 2018. Notes * At this point of the story, both the Korean and global fans have theorized that the early humans who existed billions of years ago were much stronger than they are now, that the gods and suras joined forces to destroy them, and that Brilith was one of these early humans. Brilith seems to suggest that new, weaker humans were made after that. * This episode confirms that Sagara had reappeared in the vicinity of Kalibloom, which was suggested by Currygom in her afterword for Episode 3-35, and not Rindhallow. References